<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ritagli di pensieri by 0_psique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250628">Ritagli di pensieri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_psique/pseuds/0_psique'>0_psique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Blood and Violence, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Existentialism, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Needs a Hug, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Smut, Switching, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, kaysanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_psique/pseuds/0_psique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilación de drabbles sobre Joe y Nicky (La vieja guardia), tanto en tiempo presente como en algún momento de sus más de 900 años juntos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Salmo 23:4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>✙ No todos los capítulos son NSFW, pero el aviso lo pongo desde el principio.</p><p>✚ Mis Joe y Nicky son versátiles, aunque la mayoría de las veces escribo top!Joe. Cuando esté de bottom, avisaré en los comentarios del drabble, por si sólo tienes una preferencia con esta pairing.</p><p>✙ ¡Se aceptan sugerencias/prompts! Si te apetece verlos en una época en concreto, o explorar algún aspecto de su relación, coméntamelo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Salmo 23:4</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aun si camino por valles tenebrosos, no temo peligro alguno, porque tú estás a mi lado."</em>
</p>
<p>Nicolò aprieta la pequeña cruz de madera con su puño, sintiendo las astillas penetrando en su carne. Le falta aire, como si le hubieran golpeado en el pecho y, sin embargo, su semblante no refleja la desazón de su espíritu. </p>
<p>Su mirada está fija en el fuego; la frente perlada de sudor por el calor, sus ojos vidriosos por el crepitar relumbrante de las llamas. </p>
<p>Mira entonces hacia Yusuf. De espaldas a él, sumido en el sueño. Refrena, una noche más, el impulso de tender su mano hacia su cuerpo y tocarle: un gesto protector, también acuciante, que le quema la punta de los dedos, cuya finalidad última el genovés todavía ni siquiera comprende en su fuero intero. Sólo sabe que quiere tenerle cerca, vergonzosa, inconfesablemente cerca.</p>
<p>Nicolò lleva días rememorando el libro del Génesis. La Humanidad fue concebida inmortal, pero fue por su desobediencia al tomar el fruto del Árbol del Conocimiento, que Dios les privó de esa condición. Quizás ése es entonces el castigo de ambos: una vida inmortal cuya explicación y propósito jamás conocerán. Ése es el precio del Jardín del Edén. </p>
<p>¿Estaban ellos, pues, desprovistos de la mancha del pecado original; habían trascendido el Bien y el Mal, quedando justificados en cualquier acto ante Dios...? </p>
<p>Un día más. Otro combate más. Otra vez que no consigue llegar a tiempo. Nicolò ve caer a Yusuf, y entonces entiende aquella imagen poderosísima de los Evangelios, cuando Jesús expiró en la cruz: el velo del templo rasgándose en dos, el temblor de la tierra y las rocas partiéndose. Cada muerte de Yusuf es una sacudida en las entrañas. </p>
<p><em>"Y cuando el Cordero abrió el séptimo sello, se hizo un silencio en el cielo como de media hora".</em> Nicolò ni siquiera escucha el grito animal que brota de su propia garganta. Como tampoco oye la agonía de su atacante, con su mandoble atravesándole la yugular, profundo, más profundo, hasta clavarse la punta de la espada en el mismo suelo.  </p>
<p>Yusuf vuelve a respirar, y aún no se ha recuperado de la primera bocanada de aire, que su mirada ya busca ansiosa a Nicolò, únicamente hallando descanso cuando al fin sus ojos se encuentran, haciéndole sonreír. Con esa sonrisa que es agua fresca, es miel y es bálsamo; pero que también duele, se clava como un puñal en el corazón del cruzado. Aquella bondad, que no es debilidad sino hierro, fuego, oscuridad, transmutados alquímicamente en la más abnegada fortaleza. Nicolò envidia aquel mar honesto de obsidina en los ojos de Yusuf, tanto como anhela ahogarse en él.  </p>
<p>Todavía no es capaz de perdonarse el haber sido él mismo quien desencadenó aquel fenómeno contranatura. Asume él la responsabilidad de un destino que no vino del filo de sus armas, sino del Cielo. Pero Nicolò continúa repitiéndose que, si no le hubiera arrebatado la vida aquel fatídico día en el sitio de Jerusalén, no hubiera condenado al sarraceno a una vida eterna vagando entre el sufrimiento y la persecución. <em>"Y en aquellos días los hombres buscarán la muerte, pero no la hallarán; y ansiarán morir, mas la muerte huirá de ellos".</em> No concibe que idéntico pensamiento atormenta también a Yusuf cada día. </p>
<p>Ésa es la culpa que Nicolò di Genova carga a sus espaldas: una plegaria desesperada a Dios para que cumpla su deseo más egoísta: que, pese a todo mal que les sobrevenga y a pesar de todo el dolor que tengan que arrostrar con carne y alma, Yusuf permanezca junto a él hasta el fin de los tiempos.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aun si camino por valles tenebrosos, no temo peligro alguno, porque tú estás a mi lado."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nami Nami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nami Nami</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>No debían de ser más de las siete de la mañana. Nicky termina de prepararse el primer cappuccino de la jornada, montando la espuma de leche encima del café; el segundo lo tomará con Joe un par de horas más tarde, cuando al fin se digne a levantarse. En realidad, Nicky adora ese par de horas suspendidas en el tiempo, siempre bañadas por el mismo sol despuntando entre las cortinas de la casa, volviendo de terciopelo cada superficie con su luz áurea y sonrosada; a solas consigo mismo, en religioso silencio, sumido en la indolencia del<em> dolce far niente</em>. Lee un poco, recoge algunas cosas, se asea, vuelve a perderse un rato entre las páginas de su libro, apura su taza de café... y también contempla a Joe dormir a pierna suelta, enredado entre las sábanas. Cayendo entonces en la cuenta de que, esta noche, le ha vuelto a pasar.</p>
  <p>Una pesadilla.</p>
  <p>En algún momento de la madrugada, Nicky siente revolverse a Joe contra su espalda, sacándole a él de su propia ensoñación; y su abrazo tierno y protector troca en una angustiada garra apresándole el torso, debatiéndose entre el temblor y la tensión. Nicky no tiene manera de saber qué estará perturbando su descanso en esta ocasión. Han pasado por mucho. Demasiado.</p>
  <p>—Nicolò... —le llama Joe en sueños, con la voz preñada de ansiedad.</p>
  <p>Él le acaricia. Y comienza a cantarle suave, muy suave. Ni siquiera abre los ojos o se da la vuelta. Únicamente entona aquella canción de cuna que Yusuf le enseñó hace siglos.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><em>Nami</em> <em>nami</em><em> ya </em><em>sghiri</em><br/><em>T</em><em>a </em><em>ighfa</em> <em>a'al</em> <em>hasiri</em>...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Frota su antebrazo, reconfortándole. Así lo hará hasta que, de nuevo, sienta su respiración acompasarse. Lo cierto es que esta escena tiene lugar con mayor frecuencia de la que ambos recuerdan al día siguiente; muchas veces Nicky lo hace en duermevela, como un hábito adquirido en el paso de casi un milenio.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Duerme, duerme, querido mío. </em>
      <br/>
      <em>Descansa sobre la esterilla. </em>
      <br/>
      <em>Y duerme hasta que la oscuridad se marche</em>
      <br/>
      <em>y la gran luz brille de nuevo.</em>
      <br/>
      <em>Duerme, duerme, querido mío. </em>
      <br/>
      <em>Eres tan bello... </em>
      <br/>
      <em>Quien bien te quiere, te cubre de besos. </em>
      <br/>
      <em>Que quien mal te desee, no encuentre la paz. </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p>Nicky da un sorbo a su taza. Recuerda la primera vez que Yusuf se la cantó, después de un día funesto en el que ambos habían sido gravemente heridos y del dolor de sus lesiones sanando no lograban conciliar el sueño. Nicolò lloraba por lo bajo; su inmortalidad era aún una carga demasiado pesada, y él seguía enfadado con Dios por haberle arrastrado a semejante erial de desolación y miseria, en aquella época oscura y terrible que les había tocado vivir; y ni siquiera comprendiendo aún qué esperaba el Altísimo de él. De ellos. Porque lo que sentía por Yusuf era cada vez más manifiesto y fuerte, y aquel sentimiento traía aparejado indisolublemente un miedo a perderle que le martirizaba hasta el llanto. Un temor que, siglo tras siglo, le acompañaría como un fantasma perennemente tocando su nuca con una mano helada. </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>—Quiero que te calles. Cállate. <em>Alsamt</em><em>—</em>le espetó Nicolò aquella vez, arrastrando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Y aquello sonó no como una orden, sino como una desesperada súplica. </p>
  </div>
  <p>Yusuf se lo contaría más adelante. Cómo ardía por decírselo, agonizando en aquel anhelo perpetuo que le quemaba como la llama consume una varilla de incienso. Por supuesto... Por supuesto que tenía escritos todos estos pensamientos, escondidos entre sus primerísimos dibujos abocetados de Nicolò, cuando éste ni siquiera sabía que Yusuf le pintaba: todos sus requiebros y gacelas, escritos de una sola vez, sin una sola corrección, sin una sola pausa. Desde hacía más tiempo del que querría reconocer. Rasgados con un carboncillo, hoja tras hoja, pero que, al no saber Nicolò leer, tuvieron que ser arrancados del pergamino por el sarraceno para llevárselos a su boca.</p>
  <p>Como hizo aquella vez. El día en que le había tarareado una nana sin más afán que el de brindarle un poco de solaz entre aquel azote de guerras y sufrimiento que les persigue como una maldición y que, inopinadamente, dio pie a que Yusuf desnudara sus sentimientos ante él.</p>
  <p>"Tú eres mi luna, espejo y medida de todas las cosas, la luz que guía mis pasos en la noche, la fuerza cósmica que rige las mareas, agitando el fondo de los mares; dueño y señor del océano de mi alma. Has puesto bridas a mi corazón, como el jinete pone riendas a su montura. Retornar del <em>Yahannam</em> sólo tiene sentido porque tú me aguardas a la vuelta. Mi eternidad sería yélamo y páramo sin tu bendita existencia, y yo ya no sé vivir sin ti, pero esta incertidumbre es una daga hendida en mi carne, herida sobre herida, que no me permite hallar descanso."</p>
  <p>Un cálido estremecimiento recorre la espina dorsal de Nicky ante aquel recuerdo. Evoca nítidamente, a pesar de cómo tenía él la vista empañada entonces, esa mirada tierna de los ojos azabache de Yusuf, con aquel brillo vacilante del miedo al rechazo, y un destello diferente, opacando al primero: la esperanza de un deseo recíproco. </p>
  <p>Y él... ¿Qué podría haber hecho él, sino arrodillarse, siervo y cautivo, ante aquella declaración de amor, que con tan aparente sencillez verbalizaba todo lo que, en su propio espíritu, pugnaba por liberarse desde hacía tanto tiempo...?</p>
  <p><em>—</em><em>Sabāha</em><em> l-</em><em>ḫair</em>, <em>habibi.</em>—Joe sale del dormitorio parpadeando, todavía sensible a la luz ambarina que se filtra por la ventana de la cocina; bosteza exageradamente y se rasca la cabeza ensortijada, un revoltijo rebelde de rizos brunos como sus ojos.</p>
  <p>Nicky ve su cabello alborotado y, como cada mañana, el trazo amplio y sincero de una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Por fortuna, nada en la forma en como Joe le mira y le devuelve la sonrisa le hace advertir el rastro de algún mal sueño. </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><em>—</em> <em>Buongiorno</em> <em>, </em> <em>amore</em> <em> mio.</em></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Il dolce far niente: expresión italiana para referirse al placer de simplemente no hacer nada.<br/>Alsamt: silencio.<br/>Gacela: de gazal o gazhel, composición lírica propia de la literatura árabe, de temática amorosa y erótica.<br/>Yahannam: los infiernos, según el Islam.<br/>Sabāha l-ḫair, habibi: Buenos días, amor mío. (Nicky le contesta lo mismo, en italiano).</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>¡Mucha gracias por leer!<br/>Desde que en la película Nicky le comentara a Joe "Por mucho que me encante verte dormir, me alegro de que estés despierto", imaginé Nicky como un madrugador. Si siempre duerme con Joe abrazado por su espalda, ¿cómo entonces le ve dormir...? Así que deduje que se levanta más temprano y aprovecha ese tiempo para contemplarle mientras aún duerme. Y respecto a Nicky cantando, nace simplemente de que el actor que le interpreta, Luca Marinelli, canta y, de hecho, lo hace bastante bien, y la idea de que le cante a Joe me parece demasiado bonita como para desaprovecharla.<br/>La canción de cuna "Nami nami" es una nana árabe tradicional muy antigua, aunque obviamente no espero que se remonte hasta el siglo XI, pero me he permitido esa licencia. Aquí tenéis una versión muy bonita y dulce de Azam Ali, para que imaginéis mejor qué le ha estado cantando Nicky: https://youtu.be/aEmzv8FMlGw<br/>De nuevo, gracias por vuestro apoyo.<br/>Mer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Light Fifty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lighty Fifty</strong>
</p><p>—<em>Dio</em>, adoro cuando estás así de concentrado, como una estatua incólume e imperturbable, insoportablemente infalible y letal...</p><p>Apostado tras su Barret M82A1, Nicolò di Genova siente una gota de sudor bajar como una lágrima por su nuca. El clima de Iraq en verano no contribuye a hacer más llevadera la expectación en aquella angosta habitación. El tunante de su marido tampoco es que esté ayudando a refrescar el ambiente, precisamente.</p><p>—Te quedas ahí estático, sin que decaiga ni por un solo segundo tu atención sobre el objetivo, así pasen horas, hasta el momento preciso en que la muerte reclame su tributo y tu bala le atraviese.</p><p>—<em>Mmm</em><em>-</em><em>hm</em>.—un sonido de asentimiento, inarticulado y monocorde, apenas una breve vibración de la nuez en el cuello de Nicky, es toda su respuesta. Y su mirada sigue, impertérrita, penetrando el pequeño círculo de la mirilla. Joe no se percata del levísimo movimiento que hace en el asiento.</p><p>Yusuf al-Kaysani pasea su esbelta figura por la estancia, ojeando distraídamente las notas que ha estado tomando durante sus escuchas. Pasa al lado de Nicky, ignorándole deliberadamente. Garabatea y tacha algunas frases, apoyado sobre la mesa aledaña.</p><p>Vuelve a pasar al lado de Nicky. No obstante, en esta ocasión, se inclina tras él, y las yemas de sus dedos apartan con delicadeza el cuello de la camisa arrugada para alcanzar la piel. Sus labios se ciernen sobre aquella nuca invitante, y Joe comprueba, ufano, cómo se le eriza el vello a pesar del sofocante calor del pequeño cubículo.</p><p>—No te mostrabas tan paciente anoche...—susurra, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando su olor, ese aroma todavía entreverado con trazas de sí mismo.</p><p>Esta vez, una sonrisa eleva la comisura de los labios de Nicky.</p><p>_____________</p><p>Joe no interrumpía el beso, sostiendo las manos de Nicolò por encima de su cabeza, contra la almohada, follándole inmisericordemente con la lengua. Comenzaron con aquellas tentativas que les hacen a los dos reír, dando mordiscos al aire, hasta que Joe le abatió con sus labios, reclamando y venerando, cada vez más explícito, cada rincón de la boca de Nicky; y él ya únicamente alcanzaba a recibirle, incapaz de articular cualquier frase medio coherente, mezcla de ligur e italiano. Joe entreabrió los ojos, constatando los globos oculares de Nicky tiritando bajo sus párpados bajados. Yusuf le hacía el amor con la boca al tiempo que su mente no pensaba en nada más que en la polla de Nicolò bien clavada dentro de él; cabalgándola hasta que farfulló, gimiente, una obscenidad en árabe y le arrastró sobre él para que fuera Nicky quien llevase el control de las embestidas.</p><p>Sólo era el primer polvo de varios encuentros más, hasta que despuntara el alba.</p><p>Joe, con Nicky todavía en cuatro ante él, acomodó sus rodillas hincadas en la cama, a la vez que desplegaba aún más las piernas de Nicky; y del esfuerzo del empuje Yusuf notó el semen del genovés, con el que minutos antes le había llenado, salirse y resbalarse por la cara interna de su propio muslo: Nicolò podía ser quien había dirigido el primer asalto, pero ahora Joe le iba ganando por un tanto más. Si bien acostumbraban a alternarse sin más criterio que el ánimo de ambos en el momento dado, en situaciones como la antesala de una misión peligrosa solían intercambiar roles, más de una vez, durante la misma sesión.</p><p>La inmortalidad es una bendición en más de un sentido. Como el de pasar de puntillas por la fase de recuperación tras eyacular. Aunque Joe acababa de correrse, bastaron unas pocas acometidas, sin salirse, para que Nicky le notara otra vez duro, deliciosa e intolerablemente duro, con la curva de su sexo enhiesto de nuevo golpeando su próstata. El húmedo chasquido de sus cuerpos al entrechocar les hizo gruñir a los dos.</p><p>—Aún tengo hambre de ti, <em>hayati</em><em>...</em> Una eternidad no me basta para consagrar mi alma y mi carne a ofrendarte con todo el placer que mereces, sacrificándome en el altar de tu cuerpo una y mil veces, y nunca ser suficiente...—murmuró Joe entre dientes, apoyando una mano en la baja espalda de Nicky para tomar mejor impulso—. Santa María, Nicky, quiero dejarte temblando, rendido, ahíto de amor y de gozo, hasta que nos desmayemos los dos...</p><p>En los ojos azulinos de Nicolò despuntó un destello concupiscente de color gris.</p><p>—<em>Sei</em><em> un </em><em>insaziabile</em> <em>romantico</em>.—aquella frase, un arrullo bronco, se escapó de la leve sonrisa que esbozó Nicky por encima del hombro, hacia Joe, quien le buscaba de nuevo con la boca.</p><p>_____________</p><p>
  <em>"No te mostrabas tan paciente anoche..."</em>
</p><p>Al final, Nicky sale de su hierática postura. Girándose casi imperceptiblemente hacia el que él mismo pregona, sin pestañear, como el amor de su vida, abre el arco de sus piernas para que Joe pueda constatar el evidente bulto entre ellas.</p><p>—No... definitivamente no—musita, y sus miradas se encuentran por un efímero instante, evidenciando en qué pensamientos han permitido a sus mentes zambullirse por un corto momento de complicidad. En lo que, para desventura suya, son conscientes de que serán días sin intimidad.</p><p>Joe sabe que tendrán que esperar, y que aquella espera será una agonía.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- El título, "Light Fifty", es el nombre coloquial del fusil que usa Nicky, por disparar balas del calibre .50 BMG. Lo siento, no me daba la imaginación para más. Y sí, estuve viendo imágenes de la película y fotos de rifles de francotirador para tratar de averiguar qué modelo era, y estoy casi segura de que es un Barret M82 de fabricación estadounidense.</p><p>-El ligur es el dialecto italiano que se habla en Génova.</p><p>-Hayati: mi vida. </p><p>-Lo que le dice Nicolò a Joe es un guiño al doblaje italiano de La vieja guardia (hecho por el propio Luca Marinelli), en donde la afamada frase "Eres un romántico incurable" lo traducen por "Sei un inguaribile (incorregible) romantico".</p><p>-Ah, siento si alguien no se esperaba que les pusiera como totalmente versátiles, pero en fics anteriores lo he insinuado... Desde mi punto de vista, se quieren y se desean de una forma tan sana, idéntica y desprovista de todo prejuicio, tras casi un milenio juntos, que en sí los roles en la cama me parecen una cuestión sin importancia durante sus encuentros.</p><p>Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! En las últimas semanas he recibido comentarios muy bonitos, os lo agradezco de corazón ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Libera me Domine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Libera me Domine</strong> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>I </em><em>cried</em> <em>the</em><em> rain </em><em>that</em> <em>fills</em> <em>the</em> <em>ocean</em> <em>wide</em><br/><em>I </em><em>tried</em> <em>to</em><em> talk </em><em>with</em> <em>God</em> <em>to</em><em> no </em><em>avail</em><br/><em>Calling</em> <em>him</em> <em>in</em> <em>and</em> <em>out</em> <em>of</em> <em>nowhere</em><br/><em>I </em><em>said</em><em> "If </em><em>you</em> <em>won't</em> <em>save</em><em> me, </em><em>please</em> <em>don't</em> <em>waste</em> <em>my</em><em> time"</em></p>
</div><p>Nicky aún conserva el humilde y sencillo rosario con el que aprendió a rezar. El mismo rosario que, honrando su voto de pobreza, usó durante sus años de párroco en la iglesia genovesa de San Siro. El que le acompañó en su periplo como <em>miles </em><em>Christi</em> a Tierra Santa. El mismo que llevaba al cuello, manchado de sudor y de sangre bajo la cota de malla, el día en que todo cambió. También el mismo que, después de volver a nacer aquel día aciago, le consoló y atormentó por igual en sus rezos desesperados a un Dios silente que parecía, entonces, obstinado en burlarse de él. Ese rosario con una pequeña cruz desnuda y de desgastados agallones de madera (tenía de ellos el vago recuerdo de que, cuando su madre se lo regaló por su octava onomástica, un día de San Nicolò di Bari, olían a rosas. Esa fragancia se perdió hacía ya muchos siglos), que todavía usa cuando habla con ese Dios con el que, finalmente, se reconcilió. Un Dios muy diferente al que conoció en sus tiempos de novicio, en el críptico lenguaje de la Biblia (él nunca llegó a ser más que un sacerdote de baja cuna, lo que le impidió acceder a una educación teológica real); muy diferente al que escuchó en las incendiarias prédicas de obispos y reyes llamando a recuperar los Santos Lugares, o al que sostuvo su mandoble en alto en el fragor de la batalla. Muy distinto, en definitiva, a ese Dios en cuyo nombre mató.</p><p>............................................................</p><p>—<em>Libera me, Domine, de </em><em>morte</em> <em>aeterna</em><em>, </em><em>in</em> <em>die</em> <em>illa</em><em> tremenda... </em><em>Quando</em> <em>cœli</em> <em>movendi</em> <em>sunt</em> <em>et</em><em> terra... </em><em>Dum</em> <em>veneris</em> <em>iudicare</em> <em>saeculum</em> <em>per</em> <em>ignem</em> (Libérame, Señor, de la muerte eterna... Cuando los cielos y la tierra retumben. Cuando en Tu venida juzgues al mundo con fuego).</p><p>El onanismo es una práctica censurada por la Iglesia porque la simiente se desperdicia, sin fecundar, en un acto puramente lascivo, aunque se trate de una falta menor; está en la Naturaleza del varón, y todos los médicos de su tiempo coincidían en que esa semilla debía liberarse, o causaría una grave infección. Del clero, por supuesto, se esperaba que alcanzara un estado de ataraxia, más allá de las tentaciones de la carne, pero Nicolò había fracasado. Con anterioridad, es cierto, había sucumbido alguna vez, pero el detonante había sido más un estímulo abstracto, sin definir, más impresión que forma, y eso, de alguna paupérrima manera, quitaba peso a su culpa. Un acto de contricción y un par de oraciones eran suficientes para disipar los restos de aquel pecado, con la misma facilidad que se enjuagaba en el río la mano salpicada de semen.</p><p>Hasta que esos momentos comenzaron a tener el nombre y el cuerpo de Yusuf.</p><p>—<em>Tremens</em><em>, </em><em>tremens</em> <em>factus</em> <em>sum</em><em> ego... </em><em>Et</em> <em>timeo</em><em>, </em><em>dum</em> <em>discussio</em> <em>venerit</em><em>... </em><em>At</em><em> que ventura ir</em>a (Tiemblo, todo yo me estremezco, y tengo miedo del juicio que viene y de tu ira inminente)—solloza. Y, en verdad, todo su cuerpo tiembla.</p><p>"¿Estás bien? Necesito saber que estás bien. Nicolò, dejaste de luchar contra mí hace ya mucho tiempo; pero en esta batalla que libras contra ti mismo, eres más fiero e inclemente de lo que jamás fuiste al darme a mí muerte..." Alcanzó a ver el destello opalino de los ojos negros de Yusuf, buscando los suyos, antes de que, cobardemente, se hubiera escabullido lejos de allí, a rezar y a pedir clemencia por su alma. Todavía resuenan aquellas palabras, como un salmo, dentro de su cabeza. Tiene razón. Por Dios, la Virgen y todos los santos, sabe que tiene razón.</p><p>Sus recuerdos se entremezclan mientras su mano sube y baja sin parar. Recuerda cuando le escuchó, entre murmullos de afecto, lisonjeando a su caballo al oído mientras le peinaba las crines con los dedos y le alimentaba. Y Nicolò quiso gritarle. Gritarle que le tratara así también a él, como a un animal, como a un ser irracional que no atiende más que al mandato de su voz y a lo que sus manos decidan, bien una caricia, o bien un azote, ("¡lo que sea, pero tócame!"). Calmándole, apaciguando su ansia y su hambre. Domándole.</p><p>—<em>Libera me, Domine..</em>.</p><p>Nicolò apoya la frente en la tierra, y las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, quemándole la vista. Aunque no ve ya nada a través de ellos por la ceguera del llanto y la excitación, los cierra fuertemente. No para apartar de sí aquellos pensamientos, sino, para su escarnio, dibujarlos con mucha más nitidez.</p><p>Yusuf sobre su montura, al trote. Envainando la cimitarra. Su mano dibujando trazos con el carboncillo, sus manos tironeando de las bridas, el olor de su cuerpo tras el combate, el olor de su sangre. Yusuf desenvainando el sable, sus rizos negros hasta media espalda cuando sale empapado del río, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cabalgando. Al galope. Su barba ensortijada, su risa espontánea, el vello en su pecho. Sus dedos difuminando un trazo, su olor a sudor. Sus susurros cuando cae la noche, sus ojos de azabache centelleando ante el fuego. Su acento silbando su nombre: "Nicolò. <em>Ni-co-</em><em>lò</em>". La mano de Yusuf sosteniendo la suya mientras las heridas de ambos se cierran. Su mirada buscándole cada vez que regresa de los infiernos. Su largo jadeo al volver a la vida. Su piel de oliva. Su olor. Sus manos. Su voz. Sus ojos...</p><p>—<em>Dies</em> <em>illa</em><em>, </em><em>dies</em> <em>irae</em><em>, </em><em>calamitatis</em> <em>et</em> <em>miseriæ</em><em>... </em><em>Dies</em><em> magna </em><em>et</em><em> amara </em><em>valde</em><em>... </em><em>Dum</em> <em>veneris</em> <em>iudicare</em> <em>saeculum</em> <em>per</em> <em>ignem</em><em>... </em>(Ese día, día de furia, calamidad, y miseria. Día de inmensa e insondable amargura. Cuando en Tu venida juzgues al mundo con fuego).</p><p>La diestra del genovés se acelera. Súbitamente, su otra mano, la que sostiene el rosario entre sus dedos crispados, se cierne en torno a su erección con fuerza, sin intención de frenarse. Él no quiere frenarse. El rosario apretando su rígida base, clavándosele las cuentas de madera en su carne inflamada y palpitante, no es una suerte de martirio que se autoinflige por lo que está cometiendo. Eso se había dicho otras veces antes, pero en su fuero interno sabe que esos intentos de engañarse a sí mismo eran fútiles: Nicolò di Genova hacia aquello por la simple y primitiva razón de que aquel dolor celestial le llevaba indefectiblemente al clímax.</p><p>Su plegaria ya no es un ruego teñido de vergüenza para que Dios, en Su infinita misericordia, borre de su mente aquellos pensamientos impuros hacia otro hombre: es una súplica desgarrada, a voz en grito, desconsolada, muy distinta. Por favor. <em>Por favor</em>. Que Yusuf le desee y le ame con la misma desesperación con la que él le desea y le ama.</p><p>Yusuf montándole. Yusuf suspirando su nombre, gruñendo sobre él. Su espalda cimbreada, el sonido de sus embestidas: una cadencia lenta, profunda. Dentro. Entero. <em>Dentro</em>. Ronroneos en tamazight y en ligur. Le acomete con un ritmo más rápido y corto. Yusuf tomándole sin piedad ni tregua. Sus dientes, su lengua. Sus manos. Sus manos. Su boca. Su...</p><p>—Yu... <em>suf</em>...—un hilo de saliva se escapa de sus labios hasta el suelo, ya húmedo con sus lágrimas ardiendo. Y entonces todo se vuelve blanco y etéreo, colapsando en aquella liberación maravillosa y terrible. Maravillosa y terrible. Nicolò aprieta los dientes, apenas logrando contener el gemido que brota de su garganta, entrecortado, ronco, mientras se viene.</p><p>Y, después, de nuevo, el silencio. Ese maldito silencio. Porque su Padre no le fulmina ni le castiga, sólo le da la espalda y calla, y aquel silencio en las Alturas duele más que si le partieran en dos. Sorbe ruidosamente por la nariz, notando la cabeza abotargada por haberla tenido inclinada así contra las piedras. El olor a tierra mojada y también a su esencia, entreverada en sus dedos y goteando sobre el musgo, se sienten como un golpe de vuelta a la realidad. Se levanta, con las rodillas todavía temblando y las prostimerías de su éxtasis aún nublando su juicio...</p><p>............................................................</p><p>En el sofá, recostado sobre el regazo de Joe mientras éste leía, Nicky murmuraba sus oraciones con voz átona, pasando las cuentas del rosario en su puño. Llevaba varios padrenuestros y avemarías repetidos con el piloto automático puesto, pues su mente vagaba ahora por otros derroteros menos espirituales. Joe estaba enfrascado en su lectura pero eso no le impedía acariciarle distraídamente el flequillo. Nicky echó el aire por la nariz, esbozando una sucinta sonrisa para sí mismo.</p><p>—Hay una anécdota interesante sobre este rosario—comentó, sin más.</p><p>Joe apartó el brazo que sostenía el libro para poder inclinar la mirada y hacer contacto visual con Nicolò, sonriéndole, francamente intrigado.</p><p>—Oh.—musitó. Nicky alzó la barbilla hacia su marido y, por su expresión, él pareció captar prístinamente por dónde iban los tiros de la historia—. Aah... Esa cara. Así que es algo indecoroso. ¿Le diste un uso poco cristiano, quizás...?</p><p>—Puede ser...—la pícara curiosidad de Joe le hizo reír suavemente—. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente, o prefieres que tu fértil imaginación se monte su propia película?</p><p>Nicky se perdió por unos segundos, feliz, en el ónix rutilante de esos ojos que le enamoraron por primera vez hacía un milenio, renovando su amor día tras día como los votos de un sacerdocio. Tuvo que reconocer que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no relamerse los labios, visualizando lo que, de seguro, iba a acontecer. Porque bien sabía que con su narración le pondría cachondo y luego Joe querría hacer una recreación fidedigna, con todo lujo de detalles, allí mismo.</p><p>Y, en efecto, Joe dejó el libro a un lado y se arrellanó entre los cojines, expectante, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la par que entrelazaba sus dedos en la mano de Nicky.</p><p>Le guiñó un ojo.</p><p>—¡En absoluto! Soy todo oídos, habibi...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- La cita del principio es de la canción "Falling Down" de Oasis.<br/>- Miles Christi: soldado de Cristo.<br/>- He elegido la iglesia de San Siro por ser aquella donde se pregonó en Génova la llamada a las Cruzadas; una manera de justificar que Nicolò se sintiera atraído por esta idea. Lo estoy explorando en otra historia.<br/>- La oración que reza es el "Libera me Domine", como en el título, un canto responsorial católico que los cruzados conocían.<br/>- Tamazight (bereber) y ligur son, respectivamente, los dialectos del árabe y el italiano que Yusuf (le describo como tunecino, como Marwan) y Nicolò hablarían por aquel entonces.</p><p>·····················</p><p>¡Hola! Vuelvo con un fic otra vez Nicky-centered por la simple razón de que casi siempre roleo a Joe, pero prometo que el próximo será más sobre él. La inspiración de esto vino en un conversación en Twitter con Karanoid, una de las artistas más maravillosas del fandom de TOG, que sufre bastante hate sin fundamento alguno. Hizo este precioso fanart ((https://twitter.com/karanoidandroid/status/1315577171386089472?s=19)) y le criticaron, por irrespetuoso, el que Nicolò llevara un rosario a modo de colgante, cuando es algo para rezar. Aparte de decir que perfectamente podía llevarlo al cuello, bajo la ropa, comenté algo como que, para los ofendiditos, "yo dibujaría a Nicolò masturbándose con el rosario a la vez que ruega a Dios que Yusuf le folle". La idea parece que le moló al personal (XD), así que aquí está el fic. La diosa Karanoid habló de dibujarlo; ojalá lo haga. Poco que añadir, aparte de que la parte final de este ficlet es más que nada para aclarar que, después de toda la parte de self-deprecating de mi Nicolò temeroso de Dios y lleno de culpa católica, el Nicky actual ha más que superado esa época y vive su religiosidad de una forma poco ortodoxa, pero sana: de hecho, usa ese recuerdo para propiciar un polvo con su amado esposo.<br/>Hasta pronto y, como siempre, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y todo el apoyo que me dáis. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cielito lindo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Cielito lindo</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Sé humilde porque estás hecho de tierra. Sé noble porque estás hecho de estrellas."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Proverbio serbio.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Vaya... Estoy más jodido de lo... que pensaba... —Joe tosió un coágulo de sangre y sonrió hacia el hombre arrodillado ante él—. Tranquilo, habibi... <em>Sono</em> <em>qui</em><em>. </em><em>Sta</em> <em>già</em> <em>guarendo</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yusuf al-Kaysani era un enamorado de la astronomía. En los últimos tiempos había vivido, con un brillo infantil rutilando en sus ojos, los pasmosos avances en ese campo: las primeras fotografías de la Tierra, la carrera espacial entre la URSS y EEUU durante la Guerra Fría, el primer ser humano en el espacio exterior, la llegada del Hombre a la Luna, los viajes en transbordador... Joe se conocía todos los nombres de las naves, tripulantes y sus hazañas. Y su esposo sabía sobradamente que uno de sus mayores sueños era ir al espacio. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Decían que Nicolò tenía un don para hallar la bondad a su alrededor; Yusuf, la belleza. Así, ambos se convencieron de que este mundo, a pesar de todo, era un lugar bueno y hermoso por el que merecía la pena luchar hasta morir. Donde otros habrían entrado en conflicto con su fe a la luz de los avances de la Ciencia, Yusuf tenía el talento de enhebrar de manera impecable sus creencias con el progreso filosófico y científico. Con ello, la inmensidad inabarcable, lo sublime, el infinito matemático del universo expandiéndose inexorablemente, suponía un misterio tan fascinante como abrumador que, si a otros los alejaba cada vez más del sentimiento religioso, a Yusuf le hacía acercarse aún más prístinamente al rostro de su Creador, pues para él su simbiosis con Nicky sólo tenía sentido si existía detrás una entidad inteligente y consciente que les hubiera escogido <em>ex profeso</em> con un fin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Estudió la tesis del emanatismo gracias a Ibn Sina (que los cristianos conocieron como Avicena), quien a su vez basaba sus ideas neoplatónicas en Plotino y en San Agustín. Nicolò di Genova, siglos ha, en su ignorancia de esos temas sesudos, escuchó con atención todas aquellas lecciones apasionadas en las que el magrebí le aseguraba que ellos, como criaturas emanadas del Uno primordial, también cobijaban la esencia divina en su interior. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Un día inespecífico de 1980 Joe, con la mirada empañada de emoción, escuchó en el programa "Cosmos" al famoso astrónomo Carl Sagan explicar que provenimos del polvo estelar, como él mismo llevaba argumentando siglos. Décadas después, esa poética imagen quedaría atestiguada por la Astrofísica: un 97% de la masa del cuerpo humano proviene del carbono, hidrógeno, nitrógeno, oxígeno, fósforo y sulfuro de más de cien mil estrellas de la Vía Láctea, muertas hacía millones de años.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Todo lo que somos, pensamiento, alma y carne, existimos y desaparecemos, retornamos y volvemos a disolvernos, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y es nuestra composición de la materia del mismo universo, de la propia deidad. Tú y yo somos el espejo de Alá, hayati. Tú y yo somos el mismo espíritu, mas Dios fue tan generoso que nos separó en dos cuerpos para poder amarnos."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Por eso, solía comentar Joe, a la Humanidad siempre le había fascinado contemplar el cielo nocturno; por eso ellos llevaban, desde el siglo XI, escrutando la bóveda perlada de cuerpos celestes, tratando de escuchar la música de las esferas, como imaginara Pitágoras, porque observar el firmamento era mirar dentro del útero materno: mirar a nuestra propia esencia. </p>
</div><p>"Hemos visto morir estrellas, hemos sentido el peso del devenir de la Historia sobre nuestros hombros y, aún así, nuestra inmortalidad no es más que un suspiro sin eco en las tinieblas del Tiempo... Y, con todo, sé que Alá nos bendijo con un propósito, Nicolò."</p><p>Hoy era uno de esos días en los que la divinidad tomaba el polvo de los astros para hacer renacer a su hijo predilecto, Yusuf, el hombre más anciano que existía y había existido sobre la faz de la Tierra.</p><p>—Amore... —Nicky gruñó, notando una presión en el pecho insoportable cuando constató la gravedad de las heridas que habían destrozado el cuerpo de su marido.</p><p>—A los ojos, habibi. Mírame a los ojos—jadeó Joe, tranquilizador, con aquella sonrisa que le nacía desde el corazón, marcándole unas encantadoras patas de gallo. Se revolvió como pudo en el suelo, buscando algún leve resquicio de aire en los pulmones—. <em>Ese lunar que tienes, cielito lindo, junto a la boca... </em></p><p>Una risa quebrada brotó de la garganta de Nicky, aunque las lágrimas no hicieron sino aumentar, cayendo sobre las mejillas de Joe, dejando surcos ennegrecidos por los restos de pólvora.</p><p>—Yusuf...</p><p>—<em>No se lo des a nadie, cielito lindo, que a mí me toca</em>...</p><p>¿Era eso posible? ¿En verdad estaba ese hombre, con más de medio cuerpo reventado con metralla y los órganos aún bregando por volver a funcionar, cantándole aquella ranchera que aprendiera, hacía ya más de un siglo, cuando combatieron juntos durante la Revolución Mexicana...? Sí, efectivamente. Y lo hizo. Siempre lo hacía. Hacer sonreír a Nicky en los momentos más duros. Aunque las cuerdas vocales apenas le respondieran, Joe seguiría cantando y ensalzando su amor por aquel hombre con su último aliento.</p><p>Porque así amaba Joe.</p><p>Todos lo sabían: que la armadura de Nicky era la más frágil y que, a pesar del sereno estoicismo del que hacía gala a simple vista, era el que más afectado quedaba en lo más profundo de su ser cuando algo malo les sobrevenía. Y si ese suplicio recaía sobre Yusuf y no sobre él mismo, aquello era una tortura que le hacía trizas desde dentro, dejando siempre una cicatriz: jamás se acostumbrarían. Después de un milenio, se habían resignado. Y Joe, huelga decirlo, no albergaba la más mínima intención de cambiar. Siempre trataría de hacer de escudo. Siempre trataría de intercambiarse por él. Siempre trataría de ahorrarle todo el dolor. Sin un solo pestañeo de vacilación.</p><p>Porque así amaba Joe.</p><p>Aquella era una regla no escrita entre todos los miebros de La Vieja Guardia. Un acuerdo tácito. No se daba jamás un tiro de gracia: tenían que soportar el dolor y arrostar con aquellos instantes que precisaban sus heridas para sanar, porque la opción de "ejecutar" por piedad al compañero, para que cuando recuperara la concencia ya estuviera curado del todo, no se contemplaba. El motivo era que nunca podían estar totalmente seguros de si el otro regresaría, y nunca se perdonarían el haber sido la mano que apretaba el gatillo por última vez, o quien asestaba el último golpe.</p><p>Mucho menos en el caso de Joe y Nicky. Desconocer el momento en el que la dádiva de la inmortalidad se desvanecería era un martirio lento, hondo e inexorable con el que habían tenido que aprender a convivir si aspiraban a tener una vida feliz juntos hasta que el Altísimo les reclamara definitivamente. No encontrar el camino de regreso, y tener que marchar solos hacia lo Desconocido, sin su otra mitad sosteniendo su mano, era un terror que les atenazaba el alma. Si bien es cierto que ellos siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro, aquella unión sobrenatural llevaba aparejados más temores y más cargas que los que tenían que soportar el resto de inmortales.</p><p>Cuando sanaban, pues, había que esperar; sólo restaba eso, esperar. Esperar a que el polvo de las estrellas hiciera su magia otra vez, sin más contacto que una caricia delicada, entre arrullos de ánimo al oído.</p><p><em>Sono</em> <em>qui</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>Sono</em> <em>qui</em><em>.</em></p><p>En las ocasiones en las que era Nicky quien sanaba, aferrado a su mano, en esos segundos imperdonablemente eternos, Joe sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza y se sobreponía a su propia pena por no poder ser él quien padeciera aquel lance, y le distraía con anécdotas bonitas o algo cómicas, buscando alejar la mente de Nicky de la mordida del dolor.</p><p>La vez que el genovés le retiró la palabra por varios días porque se afeitó la barba para una operación encubierta; la vez que estaban haciendo el amor de pie en la bañera, tan vehementemente, que ambos resbalaron y se abrieron la cabeza contra el bordillo, despertando dentro de una tina llena de sangre.</p><p>Cuando cumplieron 900 años juntos y Joe, en un arranque de romanticismo incurable elevado a la enésima potencia, compró exactamente <em>novecientas</em> rosas para Nicky. Cuando fueron a encargar los anillos de boda e hicieron enarcar una ceja al joyero por la curiosa incripción que grabaron en su interior: "1099-∞".</p><p>La vez que Joe descubrió que esas marcas a lápiz entre páginas las hacía el propio Nicky, a quien jamás vería subrayar o escribir en un libro, excepto cuando leía pasajes o versos que les recordaban a ellos dos. La vez que, abriendo la carpeta de dibujos más antigua que conservaba Joe, encontraron, seca y con los colores perdidos, la primera corona de flores que le hiciera Nicolò a Yusuf cuando se enamoraron.</p><p>El día que Nicolò aprendió que "habibi" no era un mote burlón sobre su nariz, como así le había hecho creer el sarraceno.</p><p>Y la primera vez que Yusuf le escuchó llamarle "l'amore della mia vita".</p><p>Cuando Nicky le cantó en árabe la primera vez. Aquella vez que Andrómaca les separó varios días durante una misión y, tras el anhelado reencuentro, desaparecieron del mapa sin dar noticias hasta una semana después, una semana que habían pasado sin salir de la cama: Andy no osó volver a encargarles trabajos por separado. Aquella vez en un piso franco, con todos los demás durmiendo a escasos metros, y ellos sofocando los gemidos a duras penas. Aquella vez que Booker les pilló echando uno rápido en el baño antes del desayuno, y ni recuerdan cuánto tardó el francés en volver a mirarles a la cara sin ponerse rojo.</p><p>Aquella vez en Marruecos. Aquella vez en Barcelona. Aquella vez en Túnez. Y <em>aquella vez en Malta</em>.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>—<em>Ay, ay, ay, ay... Canta y no llores... Porque cantando se alegran, cielito lindo, los</em> <em>corazones...</em> —tararearon ambos al unísono, entre besos, y las heridas de Joe al fin se cerraron sin dejar rastro de su agónica presencia. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Te quiero, Nicky... Mi Nicolò, te quiero. Mi sol, mi luna, mi universo entero... Te quiero. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Lo sé. Lo sé, Yusuf. Yo también te quiero, amor de mi vida... Con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, cada rincón de mi alma, te quiero. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nicolò observó el rostro sereno de Joe, con la sangre secándose, negra como sus hermosos ojos, ensuciando los rasgos de su amado e impregnando de sabor a óxido sus labios. Y en el cosmos infinito de aquellas pupilas, latiendo muerte sobre muerte, resurrección sobre resurreción, estaba Dios devolviéndole la mirada.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<em>Ti adoro, </em>Yusuf<em>. </em><em>Sei</em> <em>bellissimo</em>, <em>stella mia.</em> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Glosario de italiano: </p><p>- Sono qui: Estoy aquí.<br/>- Sta già guarendo: Está sanando ya.<br/>- Ti adoro. Sei bellissimo, stella mia: Te adoro. Eres bellísimo, mi estrella.<br/>__________________________</p><p>¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Sí, le está cantando "Cielito lindo"! Es una canción que habla sobre un lunar justo donde lo tiene Nicky, ¿cómo no iba a aprendérsela Joe...? Que a nuestro romántico incurable le molen las cosas del espacio es sencillamente un headcanon mío porque le imagino fascinado con las estrellas desde que naciera, y me parece una idea bella y profunda que casa con su personalidad. Dije que haría un fic más Joe-centric y aquí está. Algo que se comenta en el fandom, creo que con razón, es que se trabaja más el personaje de Nicky, pero yo creo que es porque la mayoría de los que escribimos aquí tenemos un bagaje cultural occidental judeocristiano y se nos hace más difícil contextualizar a Yusuf como se merece. Yo me esfuerzo mucho con él, y espero que el resultado esté mereciendo la pena. Mil gracias por leer ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Il Segno di Dio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Il Segno di Dio</strong>
</p><p>Durante la época que posteriormente en el siglo XIX se renombraría como Renacimiento, Yusuf al-Kaysani fue activo partícipe en aquella eclosión de renovación cultural y artística que abarcó todas las corrientes de pensamiento desde una nueva óptica humanista, en contraposición al teocentrismo que primó en la Edad Media. Precisamente durante esos mismos siglos que habían supuesto la oscura y a la vez dorada "juventud" de su inmortalidad compartida con Nicolò di Genova.</p><p>El magrebí se convirtió en lo que se conoció como un "uomo universale", un polímata, un hombre que ambicionaba abarcar conocimientos de todas las áreas del saber, si bien su inclinación natural por el arte le llevó a focalizar sus esfuerzos en la poesía y en la pintura. Fue por aquel entonces que, tras estudiar los tratados de Federico Zuccaro, aprendió esta interesante reflexión: que el vocablo "diseño", <em>disegno</em> en italiano, entendido como el dibujo o boceto previo a cualquier proyecto artístico, constataba la evidencia de la inspiración divina, pues etimológicamente quería decir "segno di Dio", es decir, el signo, la firma de Dios.</p><p>Y Yusuf, sin duda alguna, estaba convencido de que el numen que guiaba su mano en última instancia provenía de los Cielos, pues sólo con la ayuda de Alá se consideraba capaz de emular próvidamente con el carboncillo o el pincel la belleza de su amado; esa belleza que emanaba de su corazón rebosante de bondad.</p><p>Después de todo, sin discusión, Nicolò di Genova se había convertido en el hombre más retratado de toda la historia de la Humanidad.</p><p>A pesar de los reproches infructuosos de Andrómaca tratando que Joe destruyera sus dibujos, por el peligro que entrañaba cualquier huella rastreable del grupo, ella bien sabía que aquella era una batalla perdida.</p><p>Aquello comenzó muy poco después de que los caminos de ambos hombres confluyeran dramáticamente. De hecho, el don de Yusuf fue la principal vía de comunicación que tuvieron durante esos primeros años en los que su elemental forma de entenderse era un misterioso intercambio de gestos, miradas y frases cortas en ligur y en árabe. Los rápidos pero acertados garabatos del tunecino en el suelo, con un simple palo, fueron de gran ayuda en este larguísimo, y muchas veces desesperante, proceso de descubrimiento del universo del otro.</p><p>Al principio, su afán se centró en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos azules que no eran azules; que eran verdes sin ser verdes: el iris de Nicolò era un juego veleidoso como las fases de la Luna, tan hermoso como frustrante si Yusuf ambicionaba apresar esos ojos entre las fibras del pergamino. Era lo que antropólogos y arqueólogos definirían siglos más tarde como "magia empática": similar a cuando los prehistóricos intentaban, con aquellas pinturas de animales alanceados y abatidos a flechas sobre las paredes de las cuevas, augurar una caza exitosa. Diríase que Yusuf hizo suyo a Nicolò sobre el papel antes que en el lecho. Cada dibujo con su efigie exorcizaba el anhelo callado que guardaba en su alma, y buscaba propiciar, aunque ni siquiera fuera consciente de ello, un primitivo conjuro para que le correspondiera en su amor y en su deseo. Tal y como Nicolò, en idéntica soledad, rezaba a Dios para que aquello que ardía dentro de él como estigmas de la flagelación de Cristo encontrara al fin reciprocidad y alivio en los brazos de su compañero de armas.</p><p>Los primeros dibujos fueron de memoria. Terriblemente frustrantes. Yusuf no conseguía reproducir con acierto los particulares rasgos del cristiano y, aunque los tenía grabados a fuego en la silente e impalpable guarida de su memoria, única cómplice de su amor en aquellos días, no era capaz de plasmar con sus trazos lo que los ojos de su corazón tan prístinamente conocían.</p><p>Lo siguientes fueron robados, habitualmente con nocturnidad y alevosía. Aprovechando, en efecto, el abrigo de la oscuridad sólo interrumpida por el temblor de las llamas, unido al sueño siempre intranquilo de Nicolò, pues el genovés únicamente encontraría verdadero reposo a partir de que naciera entre ellos la imperecedera costumbre de dormir abrazados.</p><p>Después, llegaron los bocetos en los que ya contaba con la aquiescencia del cristiano. Dibujó sus miradas de soslayo, sus recelos, sus reticencias, del mismo modo que también logró capturar esos matices de curiosidad, tentativa y afecto cruzando por un fugaz segundo esos mismos ojos. Y es que, desde el momento en el que el cariño se desbordó de tal forma que ni el rostro imperturbable del antiguo cruzado podía disimularlo, su mirada no reflejó más que ternura hacia el amor de su vida. Después de siglos, como la única constante que sostenía los cimientos de este mundo voluble, la mirada de enamorado de Nicolò seguía ahí.</p><p>Pronto el prurito del deseo azotó a ambos como la quemazón de una llama en la punta de los dedos: esos fueron los primeros dibujos de Nicolò desnudo. Los primeros estudios de anatomía que hizo de él, vertebrando con el carboncillo cada línea recta y cada curva que le conformaba. En un tiempo donde la represión religiosa había reducido la representación de los cuerpos a meros figurines asexuados e irreales, Yusuf desafió toda norma artística de su época y retrató toda la sensualidad prohibida del dueño de su alma y de su cama.</p><p>Pero si había un recuerdo que Yusuf atesoraba con especial celo era la primera vez que le dibujó sonriendo. No recordaba qué suscitó aquella risa espontánea. Probablemente alguna de sus bromas, en sus pobres intentos por motivar un destello de alegría en las facciones entonces vigilantes y ceñudas de aquel hombre. No olvidaría jamás cómo se iluminó con una luz celestial cada uno de sus rasgos. Y, proféticamente, Yusuf supo que moriría y asesinaría sólo por volver a ver aquella sonrisa; aquella sonrisa que sintió como una saeta dando muerte definitiva a toda sombra de razón y lógica que aún frenara la pasión de su amor por Nicolò.<br/>___________________________</p><p>Esté leyendo, poniendo a punto su armamento, cocinando o simplemente con la vista perdida por la ventana, Nicolò congela su acción en cuanto se percata de que Yusuf le está pintando. Sin necesidad de que Joe le indique que se mantenga quieto, persiste en su postura y su ademán, como una suerte de reflejo condicionado de Pávlov, en una respuesta ya totalmente instintiva a la visión del tunecino armado con papel y lápiz y girado hacia él. Nicky, tal y como es capaz de aguantar horas apostado marcialmente tras su rifle sin mover una ceja, con estoicismo espera cuanto la inspiración de Yusuf requiera, hasta que su marido pronuncie las palabras con las que pareciera romperse aquel hechizo de inmovilización suspendido inexorablemente en el tiempo: "Terminé, hayati". Y el italiano sonríe con aquella sonrisa tan suya, ésa que Joe no es capaz de definir con versos y por ello le rinde tributo en páginas y páginas de un sinnúmero de cuadernos; acude a él, sin que su cuerpo evidencie la molestia de tanta duración encarnando obedientemente una estatua, y contempla su nueva obra con los ojos brillantes, presos del mismo embelesado orgullo con el que admirara los dibujos de Yusuf cuando descubrió su talento hacía un milenio.</p><p>"Terminé, hayati."</p><p>Y en aquella frase late la promesa de lo que sigue.</p><p>Porque, para Nicky, nada puede igualar aquella sacudida de anticipación recorriendo de arriba a abajo su espina dorsal. Su expectación animal despertando de su anterior letargo, en ese preciso instante cuando Joe abandona sus útiles de dibujo a un lado y se dispone a delinear, esta vez con los dedos y con la boca, el paisaje de su figura, venerándole como su eterna musa. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola! Me apetecía mucho escribir sobre Yusuf artista. De alguna manera me hace sentir que estudié la carrera de Historia del Arte para algo. Estoy orgullosa porque, aunque soy muy lenta escribiendo, hoy he conseguido hacer este fic de más de 1000 palabras del tirón. Poco más que añadir, aparte de que mi propósito vital actual es llegar al 21 de abril, que es cuando sale el primer número de la antología de La Vieja Guardia. Besitos y gracias a todos los que me leéis y comentáis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>